


The Waiting Poem

by Vannilliaify



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i guess?, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannilliaify/pseuds/Vannilliaify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the upsetting ending to the fic on FF.net called "The Waiting Game", I decided to write this. Forgive me if its not very good, i was just writing as I went along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51860) by thatonegreenpencil. 



One second, two seconds, three seconds, four. Blue is laying dead on the floor. Four seconds, five seconds, six seconds, seven. He will rest forever in heaven. Seven seconds, eight seconds, nine seconds, ten. Well, are you proud of what you did to him? Hey, Red, aren't you happy to see him dead?

Eh, you know, you should've been so much wiser  
Now, are you going to panic and 'gush' like a geyser?  
He loved you so dearly, oh yes it's quite true  
But did you love him too? Nah, you thought you'd just polish him new

So what'll it be? I'll let you decide  
The only excluded option is suicide

My bet is on the table, although you might not croak;  
You, my friend, are the one who killed Blue Oak.

Ten seconds, nine seconds, eight seconds, seven. Can you remember how cruel you were at age 11? Seven seconds, six seconds, five seconds, four. Can't you see the blood pooling all over the floor? Four seconds, three seconds, two seconds, one. At last he falls with a desperate cry-it seems you've got the job done.

..One, coughing up blood.  
...two, the world starts spinning  
....three, the light has gone  
......four, Blue Oak is no more.

The Game of Waiting causes so much pain. Would you play if nothing is left to gain? Now I shall further your dismay before you can end your day;  
Is your affection towards her actually true?

..no..?

Well, remember Blue Oak? Yeah, he really loved you.


End file.
